It's gonna be okay
by AleheatherAndCheesePie
Summary: Just a little CheesePie fanfiction with chapters.
1. Shocking News

**Hey guys, another CheesePie fanfiction here! **

**This one _may_ have chapters this time! :o**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

The old-fashioned alarm clock went off in the Party Planner's room. Cheese Sandwich moved around, groaning and sitting up. He yawned and stretched and got out of bed, walking to the bathroom. He freshened up and walked downstairs with a smile. He grabbed paper, ink, and a quill, and laid them on the living room table. He began to write with the quill in his mouth:

_Dear Pinkie Pie, _

_ I wanted to tell you about the last party I hosted! It was for a young colts birthday party and all space themed: spaceship cake, a gigantic moon bouncy house, a cake shaped like a sun, of course other sweets, etc. You should of came! You would've been a good host with me since you love throwing birthday parties! Any who, how are you doing back in Ponyville? Oh, and how are your friends? I hope we can hang out sometimes soon. Welp, see you soon! Your cru- I mean, good friend,_

_ Cheese Sandwich_

He dropped the quill and slipped the letter in the envelope. He took the envelope and went outside his front door, putting it in the mailbox. Pinkie should get the mail in a day or less. He went back inside, grinning, and went over to his kitchen to make breakfast.

After he had eggs and a blueberry muffin, his cheese senses were tingling-he needed to host a party at the Crystal Empire. Or some shenanigan. He scooped up Boneless number two, his rubber chicken, from his couch and quickly left the building.

Pinkie Pie was eating a cupcake from the counter in SugarCube Corner, even though she wasn't supposed to. She heard somepony come in, and rushed over to the front, seeing it was Discord. She quickly devoured the whole cupcake.

"Hey, Discord, what can I do for you?" Pinkie asked with enthusiasm.

"Well, Fluttershy said that I needed to pick up a box of carrot cupcakes. Apparently I'm trusted enough to get them myself." Discord crossed his arms.

"Oh, yeah! I remember when Fluttershy asked me to make her some two days ago! Hold on, I'll go get them!" Pinkie rushed over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a pink box with a dozen of carrot cupcakes. She gave the box to Discord and he snapped his fingers with one hand, making a couple of bits rain and falling on Pinkie's head. She rubbed her head and picked up the bits, putting them in a jar.

"For the record, I think you and Fluttershy would make a cute couple!" Pinkie winked. "What? Pfft, no! Me and Fluttershy are just friends!" Discord said defensively, blushing.

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Oh, shut up or I'll make this place rotate in midair like I did with Fluttershy's cottage!" Discord threatened.

Pinkie giggled and waved goodbye to Discord as he left. A few hours later Pinkie went outside and checked the mailbox to see if there was any mail. She found mail and brought them inside and looked through the mail, part of her hoping it was from Cheese Sandwich. She soon found the envelope that said 'Cheese' on the front, opening it and reading his letter. She quickly took out a pen and some paper and began writing back:

_ Dear Cheesy, That's really great that you had fun! And yeah, I would of love to host! I'm doing fine in Ponyville. Oh, and so are my friends! Yeah, I would like to hang out with you more, but the fact that you're so busy with planning and me with baking.. I really hope we could squeeze in some time. Sorry this letter is so short, so I should just put random things. Nah. Well, see you soon, maybe? With lov__- er, friendship,_

_ Pinkie Pie_

Pinkie finished her letter and slipped it into the envelope, sticking some fun stickers on it. She took mail outside and set it in her mailbox. She noticed that the sun was setting and Princess Luna was rising the moon.

The sunlight rays shined on Pinkie as she woke up. She got ready for the day and hopped downstairs, seeing Fluttershy by the staircase. "Um, hey, Fluttershy!" Pinkie smiled, slightly confused.

"Oh, hi, I just wanted you to know that there's a pony waiting for you at the Ponyville hospital. I-If you don't mind going, I mean.." Fluttershy looked down, dragging her hoof along the ground.

"Aw, that sucks that that some pony is in the hospital! Maybe some balloons and a cupcake will help cheer them up!" Pinkie hopped. "Who is this pony, anyway?"

"I-I'm pretty sure you know the pony," Fluttershy gave a warm smile. "I just wanted to let you know, considering you would want to visit him. Well, I gotta get back with my animal friends, they don't like it when I'm gone for too long unexpectedly."

"Okay, Flutters, bye!" Pinkie waved.

Pinkie Pie walked to the Ponyville hospital with three balloons and a cupcake. She walked in the place and walked up to the line. When she was next, the pony smiled and just said, "You'll see him in room 16." Pinkie got more confused. Who was this mysterious pony I was visiting? Pinkie thought. When she went to room 16, her jaw dropped to see who it was, all injured in bed.

* * *

**Welp, this is the first chapter! Short, isn't it? **

**I'll be writing chapter two soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony.**


	2. A Sweet Visit

**Okay, this story is not canceled! **

**Well, here is chapter two!**

**Again, sorry for not updating!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony or their characters.**

* * *

Pinkie's shocked face had turned into a frown. She walked up closer to the injured pony, her fore and hind legs shaky. She almost formed tears in her eyes, but blinked them away. She set the cupcake to a table, and let her balloons fly up to the ceiling.

The injured stallion slowly opened his eyes, seeing a blur of pink. He blinked again. His vision was clearer and saw that it was Pinkie Pie. He tried to move closer to her, but he was too numb from the medicine the doctors had given him.

"Cheesy..," Pinkie murmured, her throat feeling clogged.

"Pinkie Pie?" Cheese numbly said, tilting his head a bit.

Pinkie Pie didn't say anything. Instead, she gave him a gentle hug, not wanting to hurt him. Cheese Sandwich smiled with his dozy eyes, hugging her back. Suddenly, Cheese felt a teardrop rolling down his back, making him shiver slightly. The pink party pony softly cried into him, also sniffing.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry," Cheese cooed, rubbing Pinkie's back with his hoof. "I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me, Pinks."

Pinkie sniffed again and pulled away from Cheese.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like seeing my friends hurt," Pinkie explained.

It slowly killed Cheese Sandwich when she called him her friend. He wanted to be more than friends with Pinkie, but with him being so busy all the time, and her living in Ponyville, he didn't know how it would work out. He tried moving closer again, fighting the numbness he was injected with. Pinkie noticed him move and got closer.

When she got close enough, the male party planner kissed her tenderly on her lips. Pinkie had wide eyes as a reaction, but kissed back. Cheese reached for the soft curly pink mane of hers, and slowly stroked it. Nurse Redheart came in, seeing the two make out. She cleared her throat, making Pinkie Pie pulling away, feeling as her face turned red as a tomato.

"Well, visiting time is over. You can come back tomorrow." the nurse informed.

"Oki doki loki! Bye, Cheesy!" Pinkie said as she quickly gave him a smooch on the cheek. AfterPinkie left, Nurse Redheart gave Cheese a smug look.

"She's your girlfriend?" she asked.

Cheese blushed, smiling a little. "Apparently, she is."

"Well, you guys are cute together, to be honest," Nurse Redheart exclaimed. "Do you need anything?"

Cheese shook his head, shifting swiftly around his hospital bed. He decided he was going to get some sleep. The lights went off in his room, and he fell into a drift sleep.

* * *

**Hm, I feel like there should be a chapter three. But what would it be about? If you wanna leave suggestions, just leave them in the reviews! :D Well, I hope you liked chapter two!**


End file.
